A typical form of support structure for a seat such as more particularly a vehicle seat comprises a scissor support assembly which is arranged on a base member which for example can be fixed to a floor such as a vehicle floor and which in turn supports a seat squab portion which is adapted to be movable vertically by a scissor movement of the support assembly. The support assembly thus provides a scissor axis and it is sprung by means of a spring device to provide for suitable springing of the seat squab portion. The term scissor support assembly means support legs which are disposed in mutually crossing relationship and which permit deflection of the seat squab portion by a scissor-like movement of the legs.
Support structures of the above-indicated nature generally comprise a support structure having two laterally spaced-apart scissor configurations, namely each one being a pair of crossed legs, with the two scissor configurations being pivotably connected together by a suitable form of axis means such as a shaft or spindle. Such an assembly therefore comprises the two scissor configurations and the member connecting same so that such assemblies consist of a number of individual components. That not only means that production of such a support structure is relatively expensive but it also involves an assembly operation which can be highly cost-intensive and time-intensive. All those factors have a detrimental effect on the production costs of such a support structure. Furthermore, the scissor support assemblies of that kind are usually equipped with rollers which are movable along associated linear guides. As will be readily appreciated, that not only has a detrimental effect in terms of the complexity of such a support structure for a seat but it also has an adverse effect in particular on the minima height of such an arrangement.